Sauvemoi de moimême !
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Après l'Hadès, ils sont ressuscités et vivent une vie normale ou presque. L'un d'eux va replonger dans un univers qu'il avait découvert bien avant la Bataille des Douze Maisons, mais le véritable Amour le sauvera de ça. Attention ! Passages SM. HxH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Angst/Romance Lemon Yaoi

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** ATTENTION ! Scènes SM !

**Spoiler :** Après l'Hadès, les Chevaliers sont ressuscités et vivent une vie normale. L'un d'eux va replonger dans un univers qu'il avait découvert bien avant la Bataille des Douze Maisons.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quelques jours après la victoire sur Hadès, sur l'insistance d'Athéna, les Dieux consentirent à ressusciter les Chevaliers de la Déesse. De retour dans le Sanctuaire, elle leur expliqua qu'ils étaient désormais libres de vivre leur vie. Elle leur fournit une identité, un compte bancaire qui serait alimenté tous les mois et un appartement confortable dans un immeuble appartenant à la Fondation Kido. Ils redevinrent des "civils" comme tout un chacun. Elle leur demanda également de ne plus utiliser leurs cosmoénergies sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Certains d'entre eux se lancèrent dans une carrière de chefs d'entreprises en créant leur propre société de sécurité. Après tout, c'était une activité qui leur convenait tout à fait. D'autres, après avoir passé des tests pour évaluer leur niveau, furent autorisés à ouvrir un club d'arts martiaux. D'autres encore, ne faisaient strictement rien de leurs dix doigts. Ils passaient leur journées à se promener, à faire les boutiques, à aller au cinéma. Le soir ils allaient au restaurant, en boite, ou se faisaient des petites soirées entre eux qui se terminaient en beuverie. Heureusement qu'ils habitaient tous le même immeuble !

Mais après un peu plus de dix-huit mois de cette vie, une routine semblait s'être installée. Shaka réservait ses lundis, mercredis et vendredis à la méditation. Il était donc interdit de le déranger. De toute façon, il ne répondait pas. Milo, Angelo, Shura et Kanon s'adonnait au poker les mardis et jeudis. Saga, Dohko et Aldébaran se rendait au club d'arts martiaux d'Aïoros et Aïolia quatre fois par semaine. Mû, Shion et Camus prenaient des cours du soir en philosophie et littérature. Parfois Shaka se joignait à eux. Mais ils faisaient ça plus par intérêt personnel que pour réellement obtenir un diplôme. Aphrodite quant à lui, faisait de temps à autre acte de présence tel ou tel soir, chez untel ou untel, et si dans la journée il travaillait avec le Lion et le Sagittaire, personne ne savait exactement à quoi il occupait ses soirées. Une petite vie bien rôdée, tranquille, sans soucis. Mais parfois la routine rend aveugle.

Kanon fut le premier à s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le Poissons. Il venait les voir de moins en moins souvent et était rarement chez lui. Il décida un soir de l'attendre devant sa porte. Il rentra à trois heures du matin.

- J't'attendais ! fit une voix derrière lui dans la cage d'escalier.

- Kanon ?

- J'peux te parler ?

Aphrodite ouvrit la porte et invita le Dragon des Mers à entrer. Kanon n'était pas souvent venu chez lui et se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il s'assit sur le divan en cuir blanc pendant que son hôte rangeait son long manteau dans la penderie du hall.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en servant une vodka sans glace.

- Non, merci.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux me dire ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui accompagnaient le divan.

Kanon le regarda et pensa qu'il avait une étrange attitude. Son regard était fuyant, ses gestes mal assurés, comme s'il avait bu.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais les soirs où t'es pas avec nous ? On te voit presque plus.

- Je sors, je m'amuse en boite, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes et une gorgée de vodka.

- Tu vas en boite à chaque fois que tu sors ? s'étonna Kanon.

- On a été cloîtré pendant de longues années alors je m'rattrape !

- Ouais, j'vois ça ! C'est juste qu'on se demande si t'aimes encore notre compagnie !

Aphrodite planta son regard azuréen dans celui du cadet des jumeaux. Cette petite phrase lui faisait mal.

- Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher sur cette terre Kanon. N'en doutez jamais. Et c'est pas parce qu'en ce moment je suis moins présent que je m'lasse de vous.

- Ok ! J'te crois. Ca te gênerait si j'venais avec toi de temps en temps ?

- Non.

- Demain soir c'est bon ?

- Non, pas demain. J'ai rendez-vous avec un copain dans un club privé. Tu peux pas entrer si t'es pas membre.

- Ah ! Et comment t'as fais toi ?

- C'est mon pote qui m'a fait entrer et je suis encore en période d'essai, expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Quand je serai membre à part entière je pourrais à mon tour inviter quelqu'un.

- C'est un moyen de s'assurer une certaine tranquillité je suppose.

- On peut dire ça… Kanon, j'veux pas être impoli mais il est tard et j'ai sommeil.

- Oui, excuses-moi. J'te laisse.

- Merci de vous inquiéter, mais tout va bien, ok ?

- Si tu l'dis… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Kanon !

Aphrodite entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer sur le Dragon des Mers. Il regarda son verre, il rester un fond de vodka qu'il termina avec une grimace. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Kanon l'avait cru, qu'il avait avalé le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi, un mensonge qu'il avait inventé il y a bien longtemps pour le cas on lui poserait la question. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait s'en servir. Il gagna sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa nu entre les draps en coton bleu. Rapidement, il s'endormit.

Kanon prit l'escalier externe pour monter chez lui. Il faisait bon, la nuit était tiède. Il leva la tête et aperçut plusieurs constellations. La Grande Ourse, Cassiopée, la Petite Ourse, le Cygne, l'Aigle, la Lyre. Sur chacune d'elle, il pouvait mettre un visage ou presque. Orphée, Marine, Hyoga, Geki. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son entrevue avec le Poissons. Il y avait quelque chose qui le taraudait. Aphrodite n'était pas dans son assiette. Pas comme quand il avait un peu trop bu, il l'avait déjà vu comme ça. Non, c'était autre chose dans son attitude.

Il ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un boxer et se coucha toujours en pensant à son ami. Il se repassait leur discussion en boucle pour essayer de comprendre, de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il trouvait d'étrange. Il portait un pantalon et un gilet sans manche en cuir, ses santiags, il avait pendu son long manteau de cuir dans la penderie, il portait une ceinture à maillons en acier, ses bracelets et son collier cloutés, comme souvent. Non, ce n'était pas dans sa tenue qu'il y avait une anomalie. Il s'était servi un verre et était venu s'asseoir face à lui. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Le Poisson avait fait une petite grimace en s'asseyant. Kanon sourit dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Aphrodite avait-il eu un amant trop vigoureux ? Ou trop imposant ? Ou peut-être trop résistant et qui aurait fait durer la chose trop longtemps ? Pourtant, le Dragon n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il y avait autre chose. Brusquement, il se redressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, mais il ne voyait rien. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir replongé là dedans. Kanon décida de le suivre le lendemain soir. Il en aurait le cœur net.

* * *

Ce vendredi soir, Kanon s'habilla en cuir lui aussi. S'il devait se retrouver dans une boite, autant qu'il soit habillé comme il fallait. Ils n'habitaient pas loin du centre ville, et Aphrodite se rendit à son rendez-vous à pied. Le Dragon camoufla complètement son cosmos, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était au service de Poséidon et qu'il espionnait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il n'eut aucun mal à suivre le Poisson sans se faire repérer. Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et frappa à une porte en fer. Elle s'ouvrit et Kanon pu entendre de la musique. Ca semblait bien être une discothèque. Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent et entrèrent à leur tour. Kanon tenta sa chance et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il repéra immédiatement Aphrodite assit aux cotés d'un homme à la beauté virile. Un très bel homme. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait que des hommes autour de lui. Il s'installa au coin du bar et observa. Pendant près de deux heures, il ne se passa rien de spécial. Puis comme s'ils avaient reçut un signal, certains clients commencèrent à se déshabiller. 

Il vit Aphrodite torse nu. L'homme à coté de lui l'embrassait et caressait son torse. Il ouvrit son pantalon et le Poisson s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Autour de Kanon, ce n'était que corps nus ou à moitié dévêtus, plaintes lascives, cris et gémissements. Certains comme lui étaient restés habillés et regardaient. Il revint à Aphrodite qui maintenant était complètement nu, il n'avait même plus ces bottes. A genoux sur la banquette, il subissait les assauts de l'homme et d'après les mouvements, celui-ci ne devait pas connaître la définition du mot délicatesse. Pourtant, le Poissons semblait aimer. Un autre homme qui paraissait avoir plus de la quarantaine s'approcha et se mit debout devant le Poisson. Sans hésitation, Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche et l'homme y enfonça son sexe raide. La main de l'ex Chevalier se glissa sous les testicules et le type rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte.

Puis le premier, celui qui était derrière lui, lui claqua violemment la fesse. Sur le coup, Kanon se dit que le Poisson allait lui faire sa fête. L'homme recommença à plusieurs reprises. Le second eu un rictus de satisfaction puis parti ailleurs. Un autre le remplaça, plus jeune.

Après un moment, Aphrodite se mit sur le dos, toujours sur la banquette et celui qui l'accompagnait se plaça entre ses jambes. Ses mouvements ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait et le Poisson semblait vraiment aimer ça. Il semblait grimacer de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Deux hommes se présentèrent en même temps et l'ex Chevalier les prit dans sa bouche chacun leur tour. Ils jouirent sur son torse, puis l'un des deux s'approcha de "l'ami", celui-ci tenait à la main un phallus en plastique de belle taille. Il le fit sucer à Aphrodite puis l'introduisit dans son corps. Plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent pour regarder mais seul son "ami" semblait être autorisé à le prendre. Kanon put entendre ses cris de là où il était. Une nausée d'écœurement voila sa vue. Il en savait assez. Il sortit de la boite et rentra chez lui.

Assit sur son lit, dans le noir, il pleurait doucement. Aphrodite avait bel et bien replongé dans le monde du sado-maso. Lui qui croyait que ce penchant, qu'il lui connaissait, n'était qu'une expérience d'adolescent, devait convenir que c'était bien plus que ça. Pour Aphrodite ça semblait être une façon de vivre. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de voir son ami s'avilir de la sorte. Existait-il un moyen de le sortir de là ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kanon devait aller avec Milo et Aphrodite faire quelques courses pour leur soirée chez Dohko. Si ces deux compagnons était d'une humeur gaie, lui avait du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui en fit la remarque. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi chez la Balance pour tout préparer. 

Le Dragon alla chez son frère, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, torse nu, un air de contrariété sur le visage. Le cadet comprit pourquoi en voyant Shaka alangui sur le canapé, la chemise largement ouverte, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, fit-il d'une petite voix. Je repasserai plus tard.

- C'est pas grave ! dit la Vierge en rajustant ses vêtements. Si tu veux parler à ton frère, je vous laisse.

Il colla à Saga un baiser sulfureux et laissa les jumeaux. L'aîné passa un t-shirt et jeta un regard noir à son cadet, en allant dans la cuisine préparer du café.

- J'suis vraiment désolé !

- Tu pouvais pas plus mal tomber ! Shaka semblait enfin décidé à franchir un cap !

- Saga, c'est Aphro ! lui dit-il alors qu'il revenait avec la cafetière, les tasses et le sucrier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Poisson ?

- Je sais pas comment dire ça. T'es le seul à qui je peux parler, je sais que tu diras rien.

- Kanon, tu m'inquiètes là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de… de sa vie… sexuelle ? hésita-t-il en regardant son frère par en dessous.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Comment tu veux que je sache quoique se soit ? Je sais qu'il est gay comme la plupart d'entre nous, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

- Je… je le trouvais bizarre depuis quelques temps et avant hier soir j'ai été le voir. Il est rentrée à trois heures du mat'.

- Kanon, on avait bien dit qu'on se mêlerait pas de la vie sentimentale des autres !

- Oui, mais là, je crois que j'ai bien fait. Il avait une attitude étrange et il m'a vraiment paru… différent.

- Kanon viens-en au fait ! Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu ne connais vraiment rien de ses préférences en matière de sexe ?

- Non ! Je viens de te le dire !

Le Dragon se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large puis se planta devant la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le port du Pirée. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour tirer Aphrodite de là et pour l'instant, Saga était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier.

- Comment tu considères Aphro ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

- S'il était dans une situation délicate, tu l'aiderais ?

- Bien sûr ! Comme pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Je l'ai suivi hier soir, dans une boite d'Athènes. Une boite un peu spéciale…

- Aphro fréquente les boites gays. Je vois pas c'qu'y a de surprenant la dedans !

- Gay oui, mais… il semble que les soirées dégénèrent en… partouze… sado-maso !

- Quoi ?

- J'y étais ! J'ai tout vu ! s'écria Kanon.

C'est là que Saga comprit que son frère semblait éprouver des sentiments plus profonds pour le Poisson. Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Il passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et l'emmena se rasseoir sur le divan.

- Racontes-moi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce visiblement surpris.

- J'vais faire court. A une époque, tu sais que j'espionnais le Sanctuaire pour Poséidon. J'avais vu Aphro se livrer à se genre de pratique avec un homme plus âgé que lui, il devait avoir dix-sept ans à ce moment là. J'ai cru à une expérience d'ado, que ça lui passerait. Mais c'est pas le cas. Il a arrêté quand t'as mis tout le monde en alerte et il est mort, tué pas Shun.

- Tu croyais que ça lui avait passé, mais apparemment c'est pas le cas et ça te perturbe beaucoup.

- Mouais, t'as tout compris.

- Pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point ? Aphrodite est majeur et vacciné. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps et avec qui il veut.

- Je sais, murmura Kanon en baissant la tête, mais je supporte pas de le voir faire ça. Saga si t'avais vu ce qu'il accepte, c'est… ignoble !

- Ca te touche beaucoup on dirait ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, souffla le Dragon en rougissant légèrement. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine de le voir comme ça, ça m'a fait mal. C'est vrai que je suis très attiré par lui mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux, je sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée ! fit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage, d'une geste empreint d'une grande lassitude.

- Ecoutes, on va garder ça pour nous pour l'instant. Quoique tu fasses, je suis avec toi, d'accord ?

- Merci. Tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance ? Ca le détournerait peut-être de ce monde là ?

- C'est une idée. Mais fait attention de ne pas te faire broyer. Y a rien de pire que des sentiments non partagés.

- Je sais…

* * *

La soirée chez Dohko fut une réussite. Depuis qu'il n'était plus Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, Camus semblait moins glacial et acceptait plus facilement les démonstrations d'affection de son compagnon, l'impétueux et bouillonnant Milo. Saga et Shaka s'affichait également. Angelo semblait visiblement sous le charme du Bélier toujours aussi doux et calme qui contrastait avec le caractère emporté du Cancer. Kanon profita de cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'Aphrodite qui, s'il ne le repoussait pas, ne l'encourageait pas non plus. Mais ne pas le repousser, n'est-ce pas une forme d'encouragement ? 

- Alors tu m'emmènes en boite après ? lui demanda Kanon.

- Où tu veux aller ?

- J'en sais rien, où tu veux ? Là où on s'amuse !

- D'accord. Y a une boite gay très sympa pas très loin.

- On y va quand tu veux…

Quand la série de slows commença, Kanon prit Aphrodite dans ses bras, sans rien lui demander. Il le sentit se raidir mais il ne se libéra pas. Le Dragon fit courir ses mains sur son dos et ses hanches en espérant du fond du cœur que ça ne le ferait pas fuir. Un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et Kanon se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Aphrodite détourna la tête. Il n'insista pas, même s'il sentit un pincement au cœur. Pourtant, le sentir contre son corps, lui donnait encore plus envie de le protéger. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils rentrèrent en marchant lentement, silencieusement. Kanon ne savait comment aborder le sujet et Aphrodite ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'aborde. Il serait obliger de refroidir les ardeurs du Dragon des Mers et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du Poissons et Kanon caressa sa joue.

- Arrête ! murmura Aphrodite.

- De quoi t'as peur ? fit-il en le clouant du regard.

- De rien… hésita-t-il avant de détourner les yeux et de faire jouer la clé dans la serrure.

- Aphro, regarde-moi !

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il risquait de le perdre définitivement, mais mieux valait maintenant que rien n'avait commencé que plus tard.

- Je t'ai suivi l'autre soir, je t'ai vu.

Aphrodite se retourna avec une expression de surprise et de colère. Il fit un pas en arrière sous le choc de la révélation. Il regarda Kanon de la tête aux pieds avec un regard méprisant.

- Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ? cracha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu permets que j'entre et qu'on discute ?

- Tu rêves ! Ne t'approche plus de moi Kanon ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Oublie que j'existe !

Il voulu claquer la porte mais Kanon la bloqua de son pied. La fureur qu'il vit dans les yeux du Poisson ne le découragea pas.

- Ca c'est hors de question ! Je veux t'aider et tu m'en empêcheras pas !

Tout en parlant, il était entré et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. A l'évidence, le Poissons n'avait aucune envie que sa vie privée soit exposée aux yeux de tous et il pensait l'ex Dragon des Mers capable de tout révéler. Il valait peut-être mieux le calmer. Il s'effaça et le laissa s'installer au salon.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Kanon, commença-t-il, pensant qu'en étant agressif, il culpabiliserait l'ex Marinas. On ne devait pas se mêler de la vie privée des autres !

- C'était pas mon intention, mais j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi, malgré tout ce que tu pouvais dire et j'ai voulu savoir. Je pensais que je pourrais t'aider.

- Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que m'espionner ? s'écria-t-il.

- Tu m'aurais rien dis. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais.

- Bien. Maintenant tu sais que de temps en temps je vais dans ce genre d'établissement, alors tu peux rentrer chez toi et oublier tout ça.

Il se détourna, indiquant par là que la discussion était close. Mais Kanon n'était pas cet avis.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? insista-t-il.

- Vas-t-en Kanon!

- Répond-moi et j'partirai !

- Parce que ça me plait ! J'aime ça ! C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre !

- Comment on peut aimer faire l'amour de cette manière ?

- T'as dit qu'tu partirais, alors fais-le ! Sors de chez moi !

- Aphro, je suis là si t'as besoin !

- Sors !

* * *

A son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, Aphrodite avait décidé de passer la journée enfermé chez lui. Il fit attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas voir un Dragon débarquer. Il ne voulait voir personne. Ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas que Kanon sache, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Le cadet des jumeaux éprouvait bien plus qu'une attirance à son égard et il l'avait bien ressenti. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'encourager, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. 

Il s'assit sur le divan, ses jambes replier sous lui emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre. Malgré la chaleur, il avait froid. Il avait envie de se réchauffer aux sentiments du Gémeaux mais il n'avait pas le droit. Son maître serait jaloux et le punirait. Parce qu'il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, il devait respecter le pacte. Tout dire, rien cacher. C'était une relation de confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Et chacun apportait à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin. Le téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Allo ?

- _C'est moi. Je veux te voir cet après-midi à 15:00 au donjon. Mets ton cockring._

- Bien Maître Joris.

Il raccrocha. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une séance au donjon lui ferait oublier pour quelques heures ses états d'âmes. Il déjeuna en silence et se prépara pour son rendez-vous. Il prit une douche bien chaude qui le détendit. Avant de s'habiller, il prit, dans une boite dans son placard, le cockring pour le placer. Il attacha l'objet autour de son sexe et de ses testicules et glissa son membre flasque dans l'étui de cuir dont l'extrémité comportait un anneau. Il passa le petit cadenas dedans et l'attacha à l'autre anneau sous ses testicules. Il n'avait pas la clé. De cette façon, il lui était impossible d'avoir une érection, quel que soit l'excitation qu'il éprouverait. Et, nul doute que, son Maître allait se faire un devoir de le frustrer. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait déjà son corps réagir. Il aurait très bien pu s'en débarrasser d'un simple coup de cosmos, mais il ne voulait pas.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit, Aphrodite attendit que son Maître, vêtu d'un peignoir, lui dise d'entrer. Il porta la main à son entrejambe pour vérifier que son ordre avait bien été exécuté et sourit. Un sourire carnassier qui n'avait rien de tendre. Aphrodite le suivit au sous sol aménagé en donjon SM. Il regardait l'homme à la dérobé. Il le trouvait magnifique. Maître Joris avait une beauté virile et mystérieuse. Des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux de braise. Ses joues étaient ombrées d'une barbe de la veille, dure. A presque quarante ans, il entretenait consciencieusement son corps par de la musculation quotidiennement. Aphrodite le trouvait très beau. Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à son charme ni à son corps.

- Déshabille-toi !

Il obéit et se plaça en position de soumission. Les mains derrière la tête les coudes ouverts, les jambes légèrement écartées, les reins cambrés. Maître Joris fit le tour de son esclave, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir qui laissait visible son bas-ventre. Il prit une spatule et assena un coup sur les fesses d'Aphrodite qui bondit de surprise avec un cri.

- Alors, tu n'as rien à ne me dire ?

- Non Maître Joris, mentit-il sans savoir pourquoi.

- Tu sais que je peux te faire avouer si je veux, hein ?

- Oui Maître Joris.

- Mais je te crois. Tu sais que tu es irrésistible comme ça ? On va bien s'amuser !

Il prit une paire de pinces qu'il plaça sur les tétons, faisant gémir le Poisson. L'inconfort des objets faisait courir des sensations folles jusque dans son ventre et son sexe réagissait. Joris mit un petit coup de langue sur chacune des perles roses qui commençaient à rougir sous la pression. Il se délectait, Aphrodite était si réactif, si sensible. Il glissa sa main jusqu'au cockring et flatta les testicules.

- Viens par là !

Il entraîna son soumis jusqu'à un fauteuil de gynécologie équipé d'entraves et réglable en hauteur. Aphrodite s'installa dessus, mit ses jambes dans les étriers et son Maître l'attacha. Les mains d'abord, au dessus de la tête, les jambes, aux chevilles et aux genoux et une sangle en travers du ventre pour l'empêcher de se cambrer. Il baissa le fauteuil et l'enjamba. Son sexe était à la hauteur du visage d'Aphrodite. Il s'approcha encore et se baissa sur ses jambes, mettant ses testicules sur la bouche du Poisson.

- Lèche-les !

Aussitôt il sentit la langue sur sa peau imberbe et sensible. Pendant de longues minutes il se laissa aller à ces douces sensations. Puis il avança encore un peu et la langue caressa son intimité. Là, il s'attarda plus longuement. Il passa ses deux mains derrières lui et tira sur les pinces des seins. Aphrodite gémit sous la douleur qui se répéta moins fortement. Son sexe lui faisait mal mais il aimait ça. Il savait que sa délivrance serait à la hauteur de sa souffrance.

Joris se frottait sur le visage de son esclave, laissant échapper quelques murmures lascifs de satisfaction. Il recula et enfonça son sexe en partie dressé dans la bouche consentante.

- Suce-moi maintenant ! Tu fais ça tellement bien !

Il eut un râle en s'enfonçant dans le chaud fourreau jusqu'à la garde. Il commença des mouvements de bassin, son sexe entrait profondément dans la gorge d'Aphrodite qui parfois suffoquait, mais il aimait ça aussi. Ca faisait parti du jeu.

- Hmm… tu suces bien… c'est bon…

Il se retira, prit son membre dans sa main et tapota la bouche et les joues du Poissons puis le frotta encore sur son visage avant d'investir à nouveau sa bouche. D'une main, il caressa les testicules emprisonnés, entendant les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur. Il glissa un doigt plus bas et constata avec plaisir que son esclave était très détendu. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Maître Joris s'éloigna un instant et revint avec un objet de forme phallique d'une taille impressionnante. Dans les vingt-cinq centimètres de long mais c'était le diamètre qui était impressionnant. Pas loin de six centimètres. Il le montra à son soumis qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de crainte mêlées. Il ouvrit sagement la bouche et l'objet s'y enfonça doucement.

- Il est magnifique hein ? susurra le Maître. Tu vas l'adorer !

Il se plaça entre les jambes largement écartées d'Aphrodite et lécha longuement son intimité. Avec ses mains, il tirait sur les pinces fixées aux tétons. Le Poissons gémissait, laissant parfois échapper des "oui" lascifs et voluptueux. Pourtant son esprit n'était pas concentré sur ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Il pensait à Kanon. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit à la place de Joris. Il sentait les doigts fouiller son corps pour l'ouvrir. Des vagues de plaisir se superposaient à celles de la douleur. Son sexe emprisonné lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Puis il sentit l'objet froid s'appuyer contre son orifice. Son corps s'ouvrit lentement, il lui semblait que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il haletait ses gémissements devinrent des cris.

- Alors, tu aimes ?

- Oui… Maître Joris ! haleta-t-il

- Alors dis-le mieux que ça !

- C'est bon… ça fait mal… encore…

- C'est bien, mais il n'est pas entièrement entré. Tu le veux ?

- Ouiiii ! Mettez-le… entier…

- J'adore quand tu me supplies, vas-y !

- S'il vous plait… mettez-le complètement… aaah…

- Et ensuite, j'en fais quoi ?

- Baisez-moi avec… s'il vous plait !

- Aphrodite, tu es une perle ! Je vais te récompenser !

Il poussa fermement sur l'objet l'enfonçant lentement jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de son esclave. Aphrodite eut un hurlement de douleur qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait écartelé. Joris tourna le phallus en plastique sur lui-même pour bien le placer puis le retira lentement, presque en totalité pour le remettre à l'intérieur. Et il recommença. Le Poissons criait de douleur et de plaisir. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Il sombra dans une sorte d'inconscience, il naviguait dans un univers sombre et lumineux à la fois. La douleur irradiait de son intimité, de son sexe et de ses tétons que Joris torturait de la langue, tout comme son plaisir. Il perdit la notion du temps, puis il lui sembla que la douleur s'estompait. Il était bien ouvert et la pénétration était plus aisée. Il arrivait à bouger ses hanches et allait à la rencontre de cet envahisseur démesuré.

- C'est magnifique ! Il sembla avoir été fait pour toi ! Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui Maître Joris !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me donne du plaisir et il… il me fait mal… et j'aime ça…

- Mon trésor… dans ta bouche, ces mots sont une mélodie sublime !

Il accéléra le mouvement et les cris d'Aphrodite reprirent de plus belle, ainsi que se supplications pour qu'il continue. Puis Joris arrêta et le retira. Il lécha encore l'orifice meurtri pour l'apaiser. Autour du cou il avait une chaine avec une petite clé, celle du cadenas du cockring. Il délivra enfin son esclave dont le sexe commença à se dresser. Il enjamba à nouveau son soumis pour se glisser dans sa bouche. Se tournant légèrement, il caressa le sexe et les testicules. Les gémissements d'Aphrodite le renseignaient sur son état d'excitation. Jamais, il n'avait eu un partenaire autant en adéquation avec ses propres pulsions. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une belle érection, il frotta ses joues à la barbe meurtrière sur les tétons. Son esclave hurla d'abord et gémit ensuite. Brusquement inspiré, il fit la même chose sur le gland congestionné mais prolongea le supplice. Aphrodite cru mourir de douleur mais bien vite le plaisir l'emporta et il faillit jouir.

Maître Joris lui passa un collier autour du cou avec un anneau. Il le détacha enfin de ce fauteuil et le fit mettre à quatre pates sur le sol dans lequel était fixé un autre anneau. Il attacha les deux avec un cadenas plus gros. Dans cette position, Aphrodite avait le visage à quelque centimètre du sol et les fesses bien relevés. Il savait que son Maître allait le prendre et un frisson de délice lui parcourut l'échine. Il le sentit se placer derrière lui, il attendait, impatient de le sentir en lui. Mais une claque magistrale à la spatule rougit sa fesse, le faisant bondir et crier de surprise.

- Alors ? J'attends !

- Merci… Maître Joris ! gémit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Une autre claque retentit. Il remercia et en reçut une troisième. Il savait que Joris ne s'arrêterait pas avant de lui en avoir au moins donné une dizaine. Il avait mal, il aimait ça. Ces fesses étaient à vif, son érection dure et douloureuse. Jamais Joris ne lui avait asséné des coups d'une telle violence. Mais il adorait ça. Il sentit son Maître forcer son intimité et investir son corps. Il cria de douleur, ses chairs souffrant encore de la précédente pénétration. Joris n'y fit même pas attention et le pilonna brutalement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Son Maître avait passé un anneau de latex autour de son sexe pour retarder sa jouissance sans nuire à son érection. Il avait mal, mais il encourageait Joris de le prendre encore plus fort. Il adorait ça. Plus il aurait mal, plus sa jouissance serait exceptionnelle. Et avec Joris c'était toujours éblouissant.

Après un très long moment, Joris se retira et le libéra. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil sans accoudoirs, ôta l'anneau de son sexe et fit venir Aphrodite sur le lui, celui-ci lui tournant le dos. C'était à lui de faire jouir son Maître en s'empalant sur lui.

- Allez ! Remue-toi! Allez ! cria-t-il en lui claquant encore les fesses.

Aphrodite obéit. Il s'empala et entama des mouvements de haut en bas. Derrière, Joris se mit à gémir. Il enleva les pinces des tétons et les roula entre ses doigts, les pinçant durement. Le Poisson cria mais il adorait ça. Il était à bout de force. Les muscles de ses cuisses commençaient à se tétaniser sous l'effort. Dans un cri, Joris jouit en lui, s'agrippant à ses hanches. Il se retira, ôta son préservatif et fit asseoir son esclave, les jambes relevées et bien écartées.

- Je t'ai dit que je te récompenserai non ?

- Oui Maître Joris !

- J'ai décidé de te faire jouir avec ma bouche. Il y a longtemps que j'ai envie de te goûter.

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de reconnaissance. D'habitude, il atteignait le plaisir en se masturbant quand Joris l'y autorisait. Parfois, il repartait, frustré, et devait attendre d'être chez lui pour se soulager. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son Maître se refermer sur son membre brulant. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir encore l'énorme phallus. Ses cris de douleurs devinrent bien vite des gémissements lascifs de plaisir. Les mouvements en lui et autour de lui allaient avoir raison de sa résistance bien vite. Mais lorsqu'il imagina Kanon à sa place, la jouissance le balaya comme un raz de marée et Joris enfonça l'objet brutalement au fond de son corps. Il se libéra dans la bouche de son Maître avec un cri sublime. Joris le regarda et le trouva d'une beauté époustouflante. Il remonta vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant goûter à sa propre saveur.

- Rentre chez toi, lui murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je t'appelle.

- Je ne suis pas disponible de lundi à jeudi. J'ai un stage d'arts martiaux pour conserver ma licence de maître.

- D'accord, vendredi alors ? C'est amusant quand même.

- Quoi donc Maître Joris ?

- Toi et moi, nous sommes des maîtres chacun dans notre domaine.

Aphrodite rentra chez lui vers 21:00. Il prit une douche brûlante et passa une crème apaisante sur son intimité. Il avait mal mais lorsqu'il se souvenait de la raison de cette douleur, il ne pouvait retenir un frisson délicieux. Cette séance était de loin la meilleure qu'il avait eue depuis cinq mois qu'il connaissait Joris. Il savait que depuis tout ce temps, son Maître le poussait toujours plus loin. Mais jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Quelles souffrances son corps pouvait-il supporter pour atteindre le plaisir suprême ? Et jusqu'où s'avilirait-il pour ce plaisir si intense mais si éphémère dont il était complètement dépendant ? Et pourquoi pensait-il à Kanon pendant qu'il était avec Joris ? L'ex Marinas occupait bien trop ses pensées. Et il savait que le Gémeaux ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin.

Toutes ces questions commençaient à faire leur travail de désintoxication mais il ne le savait pas encore. Joris appela le vendredi comme prévu et Aphrodite obéit, frémissant d'excitation. Il se retrouva dans le donjon comme d'habitude, nu, soumis. Joris l'observait sans le toucher, sans parler.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, finit-il par dire au bout de longues minutes. Je suis tellement fier de toi que j'ai décidé de faire profiter de ton obéissance quelques amis à moi. Tu devras nous satisfaire tous les huit. Et si tu es bien obéissant et soumis, tu seras récompensé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Aphrodite n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son Maître l'offrait à d'autres hommes. Il avait confiance en lui. Jamais il n'avait été question de ce genre de pratique dans leur pacte.

- Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnez Maître Joris.

- Ca je le sais mais es-tu excité par cette idée ?

- Oui Maître Joris.

- Bien. Je vais te mettre un cockring, j'ai oublié de te dire de mettre le tien.

Ceci fait, Joris fit entrer ses "amis". Aphrodite était toujours dans la même position. Les hommes lui tournèrent autour, le touchant de partout, faisant des commentaires salaces sur sa beauté androgyne. Le Poissons se retrouva attaché sur le siège de gynécologie et la soirée commença…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Angst/Romance Lemon Yaoi

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** ATTENTION ! Scènes SM !

**Spoiler :** Après l'Hadès, les Chevaliers sont ressuscités et vivent une vie normale. L'un d'eux va replonger dans un univers qu'il avait découvert bien avant la Bataille des Douze Maisons.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Il rentra chez lui vers 02:00 du matin. Joris l'avait raccompagné et laissé au coin de la rue. Aphrodite ne tenait presque plus debout mais son Maître était très fier. Tout le temps que dura la séance au donjon, il se raccrocha à l'image de Kanon pour ne pas devenir fou. Il s'écœurait lui-même mais il avait été trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Maître Joris. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Deux mains le retinrent alors qu'il glissait au sol devant sa porte. Il entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure et quelqu'un le porta à l'intérieur. Il sentit qu'on le déshabillait et qu'on le mettait sous la douche. L'eau le fit sursauter mais sans lui faire reprendre complètement conscience. Il y avait un corps contre le sien, un corps fort, puissant, chaud. Il sentit l'odeur de son shampooing puis de son gel douche. Il finit par reconnaître Kanon. Le Dragon se sécha et aida Aphrodite à sortir de la douche. Il l'enveloppa dans son peignoir de bain et le porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Aphrodite s'accrocha à lui.

- Pars pas, murmura-t-il

- Je reste là, j'te quitte pas.

Aphrodite se pelotonna dans les bras rassurant et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Kanon avait juste eu le temps de s'installer confortablement. Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Aphrodite et laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait tellement mal de voir le Poissons dans cet état. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi. Il savait. Il l'aimait, il en était amoureux à en crever. Son frère lui en avait fait prendre conscience en lui posant bêtement la question. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour le sortir de ce milieu. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se sentait complètement impuissant, triste et en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Peut-être que s'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, Aphrodite n'en serait pas là. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, une larme coulant encore sur sa joue…

* * *

Lorsque Kanon s'éveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il sonda l'appartement avec son cosmos et trouva Aphrodite au salon. Il se leva et passa un t-shirt. Dans la cuisine, il servit une tasse de café et rejoignit le Poisson. Celui-ci était assit sur le divan, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, enveloppé dans son peignoir. Il semblait si fragile, lui, le puissant Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, l'assassin à la rose, que Kanon en eut la gorge serrée. Mais ce qui lui fit mal, c'était ce regard vide et inexpressif. Il s'assit à coté de lui sans qu'il n'ait de réactions. 

- Aphro ? appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Il vida sa tasse et la posa sur la table basse devant lui. Il avança une main vers son front et dégagea une mèche bleue. Le Poissons ne bougeait pas. Il prit son menton et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Les yeux azur semblèrent reprendre vie au moment où ils croisèrent ceux de l'ex Marinas.

- Comment tu t'sens ?

Aphrodite le regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes contenues.

- Tu m'as soigné ? fit-il enfin d'une voix désincarnée, à peine audible.

- Je t'ai lavé hier soir, j'ai senti… tes chairs meurtries et boursoufflées. Avec une simple crème, il aurait fallut plusieurs jours pour que ça s'en aille. Avec le cosmos, c'est plus rapide.

- Merci, souffla le Poisson en détournant son regard qui fixait le sol, à nouveau vide.

- Aphro, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre…

- Si tu m'expliques, je comprendrai.

- J'ten prie, n'insiste pas.

- Ecoute-moi bien tête de mule, j'te lâcherai pas t'en qu'tu m'auras pas tout expliqué. Alors plus vite tu le fais, plus vite j'te foutrai la paix !

Aphrodite leva son beau regard vers Kanon qui sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il lut tant de tristesse, de détresse dans ses yeux qu'il ne put retenir ses propres larmes. Il l'attira dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son torse et le berça, longtemps.

- Aphro, j't'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider… s'il te plait…

- Tu peux rien faire pour moi Kanon…

- Je suis sûr que si ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, parce que ça me plait !

- Tu aimes te retrouver dans cet état après ? Tu ressembles à une ombre, un zombi ! Ca te plait à ce point ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre…

- Justement alors ! Explique-moi !

Aphrodite se dégagea de ses bras et se leva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du port du Pirée. C'était une journée magnifique, calme. Au large, les voiliers glissaient sur l'eau en silence. Un peu plus près des cotes, les planches à voile piquetaient de triangles multicolores, la surface bleue de la mer Egée.

- J'en ai besoin Kanon, murmura Aphrodite sans se retourner. C'est devenu pour moi, la seule façon d'éprouver un plaisir qui me comble, qui me satisfasse.

- Y d'autre façon pour ça !

- Pas pour moi. J'étais jeune quand j'ai découvert ce type de sexualité. J'ai avancé sur ce chemin, toujours plus loin, parce que le plaisir que j'en retirais me plaisait. Ca m'excitait terriblement de m'offrir aux caprices d'un autre. Et la jouissance était si intense que s'en était inimaginable. Mais c'est un piège sournois.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? Tu vois pas que c'est en train de te détruire ?

- Je peux pas m'arrêter. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais peut-être pu, mais plus maintenant.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai beau essayer, ça me dépasse !

- Parce que tu ignores de quoi je parle Kanon. Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre d'expérience.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Le Dragon regardait la silhouette sombre qui se détachait sur la clarté de la fenêtre. Son cœur était à l'agonie. Il sentait Aphrodite s'éloigner de plus en plus, lui échapper. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il se leva et entoura le Poissons de ses bras.

- Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, j't'en supplie arrêtes avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- C'est déjà trop tard. J'ai été trop loin…

- Je comprends pas…

- Ce plaisir que je ressens entre les mains de Joris est une drogue. Je suis un drogué, je ne peux plus être satisfait autrement et j'aime ça. Ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir physique associé à la soumission psychologique procure une jouissance que tu ne peux pas imaginer si tu ne l'as pas expérimenté. C'est comme… "l'Explosion Galactique" dans ton corps et dans ta tête !

- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre…

- C'est normal, tu ignores ce que c'est !

- Alors montre-moi ! fit Kanon en retournant Aphrodite pour lui faire face. Montre-moi !

- Jamais ! Ne me demande pas ça ! cria-t-il presque en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, imaginant Kanon à sa place.

Non pas lui ! Pas ce Chevalier magnifique, cet homme si fort, qui manipula les Dieux, qui survécut à l'emprisonnement au Cap Sounion, à la bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et qui offrit sa vie à leurs cotés dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Non ! Pas lui !

- Pour que je puisse savoir de quoi tu parles peut-être…

- Non ! Je peux pas ! J'ai trop de respect pour toi, alors que je n'en ai plus aucun pour moi-même. Je suis celui qui subit, pas celui qui fait subir.

Kanon crut qu'il venait d'être giflé. De paroles si dures dans la bouche de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, c'était… un poignard dans son cœur.

- Tu aimes ce… Joris ?

- L'aimer ? Non ! Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je suis tombé sous son charme et maintenant je peux plus me passer de lui. Il m'a fait éprouver des plaisirs que je n'imaginais pas exister. Mais hier soir, c'était différent…

Aphrodite se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de laisser échapper une phrase qui allait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kanon.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

- Il a invité des amis à lui, ils étaient huit en tout…, avoua-t-il sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'esquiver, de chercher une explication bidon.

- Tu veux dire que… t'as accepté de… avec huit types ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur qu'en refusant, Joris ne veuille plus de moi. Et j'ai trop besoin de lui… Mais ça, ça ne faisait pas parti de notre pacte. Il aurait du m'en parler avant…, pourtant j'ai adoré ça ! Je recommencerai pas mais j'avoue que c'était… au-delà du divin ! Je trouve pas d'autre mot !

Kanon avait la nausée. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler. Il l'imagina assaillit par tous ses mâles en rut dans toutes les positions et brusquement, il sentit une vague d'amour le submerger.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as fait l'amour avec tendresse Aphro ?

Le Poisson eut un sourire triste et désabusé. Faire l'amour avec tendresse ? Ca existait encore ? Oui, sûrement…

- Ca fait bien longtemps, mais c'est plus pour moi. Je n'y arriverai plus.

- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, murmura Kanon en caressant sa joue. Il s'approcha et voulut l'embrasser mais le Poissons détourna la tête encore une fois, comme dans la discothèque.

- Non Kanon ! Tu ne pourras jamais me donner ce dont j'ai besoin. Il n'y a que Maître Joris qui le puisse !

- Maître… alors c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ?

Le Dragon avait du mal à respirer. C'était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à rester calme. Il sentait monter la colère en lui, la colère de la frustration de ne pouvoir le ramener à la raison.

- Je pourrais te soumettre moi aussi, fit Kanon avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Aphrodite le regarda sceptique, ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou pas. Mais son regard ne laisser aucun doute. Avait-il trop tiré sur la corde pour que Kanon change son fusil d'épaule ?

- Le Gen Rô Mao Ken saura bien te faire plier à tous mes caprices ! ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

- Mais ce ne serait pas vrai, ce ne serait pas moi ! tenta de contrer Aphrodite qui commençait à craindre le pire.

- Quelle importance ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de profiter de ce que tu offres aux autres ? Huit mecs te passent dessus, un neuvième ça fera pas beaucoup de différence non ?

Kanon avançait, Aphrodite reculait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'ex Marinas. Du désir oui, mais aussi de la colère teintée d'une lueur de folie.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais prendre ce que tu offres aux autres !

- Arrêtes, j't'en prie ! Fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je suis capable de te faire mal ! De quoi t'as peur ? J'suis sûr que j'peux faire aussi bien que Maître Joris ! dit-il en grimaçant avec mépris les derniers mots.

Il coinça le Poisson entre le mur du salon et son corps. Il maintint ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Aussi incroyable que se fut, Aphrodite avait un début d'érection. Kanon l'excitait. Le danger qu'il représentait, l'éventualité qu'il puisse lui faire mal lui faisait un effet inattendu. Mais l'image de Joris s'imposa à lui. Il détourna la tête pour éviter un baiser, mais cette fois-ci Kanon ne renonça pas. Il finit par réussir à écraser ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Aphrodite qui serrait les dents jusqu'à ce qu'une morsure le fasse crier. Le Dragon en profita pour l'embrasser. Il glissa sa langue jusqu'à la sienne, le baiser devint sulfureux. Il remonta les mains du Poissons au dessus de sa tête et les emprisonna d'une seule main pendant que l'autre le débarrassait de son peignoir.

- Kanon arrêtes ! cria-t-il en essayant de se débattre mais l'ex Marinas ne le lâchait pas.

Soudain, Aphrodite enflamma son cosmos et Kanon fut repousser trois mètres en arrière.

- Tu comprends quand on te dit arrête ou faut que j'te l'fasse rentrer dans l'crâne à coup d'poings ?

Kanon se redressa avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Enfin, il avait réussi !

- Revoilà le fier et puissant Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, il était temps !

- A quoi tu joues ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

- Ah tu crois ? T'es incapable de faire du mal, tu te souviens ? Tu subis, tu fais pas subir ! Pour tuer, il te faut une bonne raison comme pour défendre Athéna. Sinon, t'es inoffensif ! Tu peux tuer avec élégance, avec des roses splendides et mortelles mais tu fais pas souffrir ton ennemi. T'en es incapable. Moi par contre, j'ai pas levé le petit doigt quand Athéna était enfermée dans le pilier central du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Je la regardais souffrir et se débattre pour sauver les Hommes, j'ai pas bronché. Moi je peux faire du mal à quelqu'un, toi non !

- Peut-être mais j'me laisserai pas faire ! Ne t'approche pas Kanon !

- Sinon quoi ? fit-il soudainement radouci. Tu vas m'envoyer tes roses rouges, pour que je m'endorme de mon dernier sommeil ? Ou tes roses noires vont-elles me mettre en pièces ? Peut-être que tu préfères ta rose blanche, et tu me regarderas agoniser à tes pieds à mesure qu'elle me videra de mon sang ?

Kanon était tout près d'Aphrodite qui recula à nouveau jusqu'au mur. Il était troublé par l'attitude du Gémeaux, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué ainsi ? Il eut un petit rire qui laissa Kanon perplexe. Bien sûr, il voulait le faire réagir. Le Dragon avança encore quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à son frère et Shaka.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ? demanda son double en entrant suivit de la Vierge.

- Aphro et moi, on a une petite… discussion.

- Une petite discussion ? fit Shaka. Vos cosmoénergies sont en train de faire trembler tout l'immeuble. _Ton frère m'a tout expliqué. Du calme, j'suis de ton coté !_ lui confia-t-il mentalement tout en levant une main devant lui en signe d'apaisement, voyant le regard meurtrier qu'il lança à son jumeau.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, Aphrodite remettait son peignoir. Il s'approcha et embrassa les nouveaux venus sur la joue et leur proposa un café. Il disparut dans la cuisine pendant que les trois ex Chevaliers s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

- Elle a l'air musclé votre discussion, intima Saga à son frère.

- Vous pouviez pas tomber plus mal ! Il allait craquer ! murmura Kanon en les foudroyant du regard.

- Désolé, on pouvait pas deviner ! se défendit Shaka.

- T'as eu une explication ?

- Oui, j'te dirais plus tard !

- Shaka, j't'ai fait un thé, je sais que t'es pas trop café.

- Merci mon joli Poissons !

- Alors vous faites quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? demanda Aphrodite en remplissant les trois autres tasses.

- On a voulu faire une balade sur le port mais il fait beaucoup trop chaud, expliqua Saga.

- On a préféré revenir au frais dans nos appartements confortables et climatisés, ajouta Shaka. Et vous ?

- On est sorti hier soir, commença Kanon sans regarder Aphrodite, et on s'est levé y a pas longtemps.

- Kanon était tellement saoul qu'il s'est effondré sur mon canapé ! précisa le Poisson, entrant dans le mensonge du Marinas. _Merci, _termina-t-il à l'attention de Kanon.

- Si on se faisait un resto ce soir ? lança Saga pour détourner les pensées de tout le monde du "problème Aphrodite"

- Tous les quatre ? fit ce dernier, un peu surpris.

- Moi j'suis d'accord ! fit Kanon. Aphro ?

- Euh… moi aussi. A quelle heure ?

- Vers huit heures dans le hall ? proposa Shaka qui sondait en permanence le cosmos du Poissons.

- A tout à l'heure ! lança Saga en laissant son frère et le Poissons à nouveau seul. Shaka termina son thé et suivit son amant.

Sitôt seuls, les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard. Ils avaient un contentieux et comptaient bien le régler.

- Je rentre chez moi m'habiller et j'reviens. T'as intérêt à être là ! le menaça l'ex Marinas.

- T'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! se rebella Aphrodite. Fous le camp !

- Aphro, si t'es là pas quand je reviens, je démonte la ville pour te retrouver. Tu sais que j'en suis capable alors ne me défie pas !

Et il claqua la porte. Aphrodite la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retomber dans un état de lassitude comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Toute force, toute énergie semblait l'avoir abandonné avec le départ du Dragon. Il ressentait un vide immense qui lui coupa le souffle. Lorsqu'il inspira à nouveau, il pleura. Longtemps il resta recroquevillé sur son lit. Puis comme un automate, il se prépara. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il éprouvait tout ça mais son esprit se refusait à accepter l'évidence.

* * *

La soirée fut très agréable. Les jumeaux prirent un malin plaisir à torturer le serveur, se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre, mais lui laissèrent un généreux pourboire. Ils rentrèrent vers minuit, Saga et Shaka, qui n'avait pas arrêté de se bécoter, laissèrent leurs compagnons devant chez le Poissons. 

- Kanon, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tenta de s'esquiver Aphrodite.

- Pas question ! On va terminer notre petite conversation !

Il le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il établit une barrière de cosmos afin que rien de ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur ne soit perçut de l'extérieur.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa le Poissons qui semblait s'être résigné à supporter la présence de son envahissant compagnon.

- Whisky sans glace s'il te plait. Double.

Aphrodite lui porta son verre, lui-même s'était servi une vodka. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, face à Kanon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Quoi ? fit-il au bout d'un moment, mal à l'aise sous ce regard dur et inquisiteur.

- Rien. J'étais juste en train d'imaginer tout ce que j'allais te faire quand tu serais soumis à mon illusion.

- Parce que tu crois que j'vais me laisser faire ? C'est toi qui t'fais des illusions !

- Tu veux parier ? le défia Kanon en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Il enflamma son cosmos et leva le bras, un doigt pointé vers le front d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci s'auréola immédiatement d'or et soutint le regard agressif, jouant paresseusement avec une rose blanche qui venait de se matérialiser entre ses doigts.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent à s'observer comme deux combattants, attendant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu crois pas qu'on est complètement ridicule ? finit par dire l'ex Marinas.

- C'est clair !

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Tu rentres chez toi et tu me laisses reprendre le cours de ma vie comme je l'entends.

- Ca, c'est hors de question Aphrodite ! Avec ce que je sais et ce que j'éprouve pour toi, pas question que je te laisse.

- T'as pas le choix Kanon !

- Très bien ! fit l'ex Dragon après quelques secondes. Mais avant, j'vais me servir !

Vif comme l'éclair, il bondit sur le Poisson, l'attrapa par la gorge, le souleva de son fauteuil et le poussa contre le mur en passant son autre bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Aphrodite tenta de défaire la poigne du Gémeaux, en vain. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Tout dépend de toi, murmura Kanon à son oreille. Tu fais c'que j'te dis ou t'as droit au Gen Rô Mao Ken. Et ne compte pas sur mes sentiments pour toi pour me faire hésiter.

- Ka… Kanon, tu… tu m'étouffes… gargouilla-t-il difficilement. La poigne se desserra légèrement.

Leurs regards se fondirent l'un en l'autre. Kanon lisait toute la détresse d'Aphrodite, tout le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même. Il le sentait l'appeler au secours. Il voulait qu'il l'aide mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire tant l'emprise de Joris sur son mental était puissante. Il sonda son cosmos, le Poisson ne le contrôlait plus. Il reçut de plein fouet ses sentiments.

De son coté, Aphrodite aussi lisait clairement dans le vert des yeux de Kanon. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la colère mais surtout, il y avait de l'amour. Etait-il possible que le Gémeaux éprouve un sentiment si fort, si intense pour lui ? Alors ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance, il l'aimait vraiment. Toutes ces questions qu'ils s'étaient posé avant que Joris ne l'offre à ses "amis" avait fini par trouvé leur réponse. Il l'avait occulté mais maintenant ça n'était plus possible. Il aimait Kanon, depuis leur résurrection. Mais il savait que ça façon de vivre sa sexualité avait de grandes chances de le rebuter, de le dégoûter. Alors il avait préféré s'éloigner pour ne plus penser à lui. Et Joris avait posé une chape mentale sur ses sentiments, le soumettant chaque fois un peu plus à ses caprices, à son emprise. Mais il était seul responsable de cet état de fait. C'est lui qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir sur lui, en acceptant sa soumission. Kanon venait de faire exploser cette chape, libérant son amour. En l'espace de quelques heures, le Dragon avait balayé l'image de Joris d'un revers de main rageur.

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Kanon. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aimer. Son cosmos venait d'être balayé par les sentiments d'Aphrodite et si la joie explosa dans son cœur, il en fut profondément bouleversé. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression et l'air entra dans les poumons du Poissons.

- Je peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-il, effrayé par ce qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

Il s'éloigna, titubant comme un boxeur sonné. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Aphrodite massa sa gorge endolorie et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra.

- T'as raison, l'entendit-il murmurer. Je suis pas de taille à lutter contre Joris.

- Kanon…

- Le mieux, effectivement, c'est que j'te laisse à ta vie. Je persiste à penser que tu mérites mieux que cette… cette humiliation, mais c'est toi qui décides. T'es le mieux placé pour savoir c'qui te faut.

- Kanon arrêtes…

- J'espère que m'excuseras pour avoir voulu t'imposer ma vision des choses. Je refusais la tienne, mais j'aurais d'abord du l'accepter avant d'essayer de te faire changer d'idée.

- Y a rien à excuser Kanon. C'est toi qui avais raison.

- Ne te crois pas obligé de dire ça.

- Non mais quel mulet ! Regarde-moi !

- Quoi !

- Tu avais raison. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Ton… ton amour m'a ouvert les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je me demandais jusqu'où j'étais près à aller pour éprouver ce fabuleux plaisir. Et après cette soirée… à plusieurs, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Joris m'a trahi, il n'a pas respecté les termes de notre pacte. Et tu es arrivé avec tes certitudes, ton obstination, ton amour et t'as fini par faire exploser ce mur autour de mon cœur. Joris ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas. Je me suis convaincu pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison que ce qu'il m'offrait était ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'ai plus jamais fait l'amour avec tendresse depuis mes dix-sept ans. Je ne me souviens même plus comment ça peut être.

- Aphro… fit Kanon ému par ce que venait de lui dire le Poisson. Moi je peux t'aimer avec tendresse, je demande que ça…

- Je sais. Mes réactions pourront te sembler étranges au début, mais… tu veux bien… me réapprendre la tendresse ?

Deux larmes coulèrent sur chaque joue du Gémeaux. Il regardait Aphrodite avec des yeux émerveillés, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il plongea dans l'azur de ses prunelles, il aurait voulu s'y noyer. Avec le dos de son index, il caressa sa joue, une lueur d'adoration dans le regard. Ce qu'il éprouvait était si intense, ça envahissait son cœur et son esprit. Il avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. C'est comme s'il était né à nouveau.

Il s'approcha lentement, craignant que les lèvres tant désirées, ne se dérobent encore aux siennes. Mais cette fois, elles atteignirent leur but. Leurs bouches s'ajustèrent l'une à l'autre, se caressèrent lentement, longtemps. Ils frémissaient à ce doux contact, se laissant envahir par le désir. Aphrodite prit l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser en passant sa main derrière la nuque de Kanon. Celui-ci soupira et répondit immédiatement à cette langue qui cherchait la sienne. Elles s'enroulèrent amoureusement l'une autour de l'autre, sans précipitation, prenant tout leur temps pour se découvrir. A son tour, l'ex Marinas glissa une main dans le cou chaud et posa l'autre sur la cuisse. Le Poisson interrompit leur baiser et le regarda. Puis il le prit par la main et se leva, l'entraînant derrière lui vers la chambre. Le Dragon ferma la porte et enlaça le Poissons. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, sans hâte, le contact de leur corps les fit frémir et leur respiration changea. La bouche de Kanon chemina sur la joue, jusqu'à l'oreille. Il mordilla le lobe se délectant des petits soupirs qu'il entendait. Il descendit dans le cou, embrassant et léchant la peau douce aux effluves masculins. Aphrodite laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Ses mains étaient parties à la découverte du dos de Kanon. A travers le tissu de la chemise, il sentait les muscles durs et puissants se contracter à chaque mouvement. Il en dessina les contours du bout des doigts avant de dégager le vêtement du pantalon pour toucher la peau. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Cette douceur, ces caresses, il avait une vague impression de déjà vu, mais ça semblait si lointain. L'ex Marinas eut un petit sursaut quand ses flancs furent parcourut par deux mains qui l'attiraient doucement. Il s'écarta d'Aphrodite, le laissant le débarrasser de sa chemise. Leurs yeux se caressèrent laissant transparaître leurs sentiments

Aphrodite posa ses lèvres sur le torse. La peau avait un parfum iodée, et sous l'eau de toilette, il perçut son odeur d'homme, virile, entêtante. Il se laissa enivrer et poursuivit son exploration avec une douceur infinie. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un téton, un gémissement l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Ses doigts se saisirent de l'autre. Kanon se débattait avec le t-shirt qu'il tentait de lui enlever. Le Poisson recula et l'ôta lui-même pour revenir se coller contre la peau couverte de chair de poule. Une décharge électrique les parcourut, un double gémissement lascif accueillit cette rencontre peau contre peau.

- Déshabille-moi… murmura Aphrodite d'une voix d'une sensualité troublante.

L'excitation de Kanon augmenta. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser s'exprimer la passion qui le dévorait. Mais il lui avait promis de la tendresse. Avec des gestes lents, il ouvrit le pantalon, risquant timidement ses mains à l'intérieur. Son sens du touché s'extasiait de la douceur de la peau des hanches, de la cambrure affolante des reins, des fesses rondes et musclées. Aphrodite eut un mouvement de bassin contre le sien, un soupir plus fort lui échappa. Le Poissons déboutonna le vêtement et le caressa de la même façon. Ils tremblaient de désir contenu, l'un contre l'autre, la respiration haletante, les mains fébriles. Le feu qui brûlait dans leur corps se transformait progressivement en véritable incendie. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y succomber trop vite. Si pour Kanon s'était son rêve le plus cher qui se réalisait, pour Aphrodite, s'était avant tout sa première séance de désintoxication. Redécouvrir qu'atteindre le plaisir par la tendresse était encore possible pour lui. Et il prenait conscience que leurs sentiments à tous les deux étaient ses meilleures armes pour y parvenir.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, nus, serré l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Kanon était fou de cette bouche si douce qui s'ajustait si merveilleusement bien à la sienne. Appuyé sur un coude, il caressait le front d'Aphrodite alors que l'autre main parcourait son torse, son flanc, sa jambe. Il avait passé la sienne sur l'autre cuisse mais n'osait pas encore être trop direct dans ses caresses. Le Poissons sentait contre sa hanche le désir palpitant du Dragon. Il l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et effleurait doucement chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée. Lui non plus ne se lassait pas de ses lèvres et de cette langue qui faisaient renaître des sensations oubliées depuis si longtemps. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce corps contre le sien, ce corps si parfait, si fort, porteur de promesses d'un plaisir qu'il avait peut-être connu un jour mais dont il n'avait presque aucun souvenirs. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour en étant épris de son partenaire. Il allait le découvrir. Kanon osa enfin effleurer son membre gonflé de désir. Il recommença encore, plus insistant, tendre. Tant de délicatesse lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura l'ex Marinas à son oreille en mordillant encore le lobe.

- Ca fait si longtemps… qu'on m'a pas aimé comme ça…

- Je t'aimerai toujours comme ça…

- J'avais oublié combien c'est… extraordinaire de se sentir désiré…

- C'est impossible de ne pas te désirer… et je t'aime si fort…

- Oh Kanon ! Moi aussi je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

Leur étreinte devint plus ardente, comme s'ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Il sembla au Dragon que le Poisson l'autorisait à être plus entreprenant. Il se coula sur son ventre, Aphrodite le laissa s'installer entre ses jambes. Kanon voulut lui relever les bras au dessus de la tête simplement pour avoir un accès total à son torse et ses flancs.

- Non ! sursauta celui-ci. Ne m'empêche jamais de bouger !

- D'accord ! Je suis désolé !

Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pas de mauvais souvenirs, mais il ne voulait plus avoir l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Et Kanon l'avait bien compris ainsi. Il délaissa cette bouche à contre cœur pour partir à la découverte du reste de ce corps si chaud, si réactif. Le Dragon s'attarda longuement sur le torse, torturant avec douceur les tétons récoltant des gémissements et des mains dans ses cheveux qui l'incitaient à poursuivre cette caresse. Il poursuivit sa couverte de la peau frissonnante de ses baisers. Sa langue allumait des rivières de feu. Il s'arrêta sur le nombril. En levant les yeux, il vit une image d'un érotisme sublime. Aphrodite avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, ses joues rosies par l'excitation lui conférait une beauté irréelle. Son visage était comme un joyau posé dans l'écrin bleu de sa chevelure étalée sur les draps. Jamais Kanon n'avait vu un homme plus beau. Son souffle resta un instant bloqué dans sa gorge qui se serrait sous l'émotion.

_- Une telle beauté doit être sublimée, pas avilie ni humiliée, _songea-t-il en recommençant sa délicate torture.

Il tourna longtemps autour du sexe dressé. Il finit par poser ses lèvres dessus. Aphrodite eut un sursaut et un cri. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il plia une jambe pour mieux sentir cette sensation qui lui faisait perdre la tête à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Qu'est-ce que serait la suite alors ? Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, simplement se laisser porter par cet amour qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus fort, qu'il découvrait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus beau.

- Hnn… Kanon… c'est bon…

L'ex Marinas venait d'engloutir son membre jusqu'à la garde faisant bondir son amant de surprise et de plaisir. Il fit de lents mouvements de haut en bas, alternait avec de petits coups de langue. Aphrodite était à la frontière de la folie douce. Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de cette bouche chaude et humide, échappant à son contrôle. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder Kanon. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il semblait réellement prendre plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait. Il y mettait tout son cœur, tout son amour. Il les ouvrit, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je t'aime… murmura encore le Dragon.

C'en fut trop pour Aphrodite. Il retomba sur les draps, couvrit son visage de ses mains et sanglota sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son cœur lui semblait trop étroit pour l'amour immense de Kanon. C'est comme s'il allait exploser. Ce dernier sembla le comprendre, remonta vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il sentit le Poisson s'accrocher à lui à l'étouffer.

Si jusqu'ici leurs gestes avaient été calmes, lents, presque mesurés, à partir de là, la passion les embrasa. Un simple regard et leurs bouches s'écrasèrent brutalement l'une sur l'autre. Leurs mains étaient folles, leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Les soupirs lascifs firent placent aux gémissements sensuels. D'un coup de reins, Aphrodite se plaça sur Kanon, heureux de voir qu'il prenait enfin une initiative. Il ne voulait plus subir le désir du Dragon, il lui faisait subir le sien. Le Gémeaux s'abandonna complètement aux mains du Poissons. Celui-ci laissait exploser des années de frustration. Toujours soumis à ses partenaires, jamais il n'avait pu laisser s'exprimer sa nature sensuelle et passionnée. Pour lui c'était nouveau et c'était avec l'homme qu'il aimait que ça se passait. Il noya Kanon sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses. Il l'entendait gémir, le sentait frémir. Il se délecta de son corps pendant de longues minutes. Il finit par prendre son sexe dur et chaud dans sa bouche pour distiller des délices dont il avait le secret.

- Aphro… tu… tu me rends fou…

Pendant un temps indéfini, Aphrodite fit subir toutes sortes de supplices fabuleux à Kanon qui ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le Poissons semblait être de partout à la fois sur son corps. Un baiser sur son ventre, un coup de langue sur son membre, une morsure sur son flanc, un pincement sur un téton et toutes ces caresses se répétaient à une vitesse folle. Son amant était comme possédé par la Déesse de l'Amour elle-même. Il pensa se sombrer pour de bon dans la folie douce quand il sentit la langue de son amant lécher son intimité tout en massant son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Ses muscles se détendaient et cette langue entrait en lui de plus en plus loin. Un doigt remplaça la langue, puis un second et un troisième. Kanon n'haletait plus, il gémissait sans retenu son plaisir. Il ne s'était pas souvent retrouvé passif dans ses ébats amoureux par le passé, mais il fallait qu'Aphrodite reprenne confiance en lui, qu'il réalise qu'il était toujours un homme capable de procurer du plaisir en prenant son amant et pas uniquement en était pris par lui.

Aphrodite, estimant l'orifice étroit suffisamment préparé, plaça les jambes de Kanon sur ses épaules et se présenta contre l'intimité offerte.

- Je risque d'être maladroit, ça fait si longtemps…

- Chuuuut ! Fais-moi l'amour Aphro ! J't'en prie… prend-moi aaaah !

Le Poissons venait d'investir ce corps si parfait d'un seul coup de rein lent et puissant à la fois. Il s'immobilisa un instant, pour permettre à Kanon de reprendre son souffle. C'est lui-même qui entama les mouvements qui devaient les mener tous les deux aux portes de l'extase sublime. Aphrodite le prenait comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Il se retirait presque en totalité pour le posséder encore et encore. Il s'allongea sur le corps en sueur du Dragon des Mers pour que leurs peaux se touchent, pour que leurs bouches se goûtent. Appuyé sur ses bras, il le sentait se cambrer sous lui, cabrer comme un cheval sauvage. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui qui lui conférait ce charme torride, ce magnétisme animal, ce charisme écrasant et si viril qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent, homme ou femme. Kanon était beau comme un Dieu. Il accéléra ses mouvements à sa demande, écoutant avec révérence ces cris de plaisir qu'il arrivait à faire naître dans sa gorge. Savoir qu'il était encore capable de donner du plaisir avec son sexe et pas uniquement avec ses fesses, était un pas de plus vers le succès de sa désintoxication. Lentement, il sentait l'emprise de Joris se fissurer, diminuer sur son mental.

Kanon croisa ses jambes sur les reins d'Aphrodite et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un Dragon des Mers chevauchait un Poissons. Il apprécia ce rôle plus passif, moins fatigant. Il pouvait s'emplir les yeux de la beauté de son amant qui se déhanchait sur lui avec une sensualité masculine qui n'avait rien à envier aux femmes. Il crut mourir de plaisir et de désir pour lui lorsqu'il le vit prendre appui sur son ventre, se redresser et renverser sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il alternait les mouvements de haut en bas et les ondulations du bassin, provocant des sensations différentes à chaque fois. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements étaient une symphonie qui flattait son ouïe et caressait son âme comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Kanon ouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un râle de pure extase, et cloua Aphrodite du regard. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot entre eux, ni même de télépathie. Leurs yeux s'exprimaient mieux que s'ils avaient parlé clairement.

Aphrodite enveloppa de sa main cette colonne de chair dure et douce à la fois. Kanon cria sous l'intensification de ses sensations. Du plaisir, il en recevait de partout. Ses mouvements perdirent de l'ampleur mais leur cadence augmenta. Il devint frénétique, sachant à sa portée se plaisir si intense et si éphémère. Il était là, tout proche, encore un peu et…

Sa jouissance explosa en lui comme un ouragan dévastateur. Son cri trouva son écho dans celui d'Aphrodite qui se libéra en lui, vaincu par les contractions musculaires de l'orgasme de Kanon. Le seul regret qu'il avait c'était de n'avoir pas pu résister plus longtemps pour emmener l'ex Marinas encore plus loin. Il retomba sur le torse du Poissons comme un pantin désarticulé, vaincu dans son cœur et dans son corps par l'amour de l'ex Chevalier d'Or à la rose assassine.

Ils finirent par reprendre pied dans la réalité cruelle et froide après avoir vogué dans un univers chaud et merveilleux. Mais la perspective de vivre cette réalité l'un à coté de l'autre la remplissait soudainement d'espérance et de joie.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Par leur silence, ils voulaient prolonger encore un peu leur voyage dans cet univers magique remplis de plaisir et de bonheur.

- Je t'aime, devina Kanon plus qu'il ne l'entendit à son oreille.

Il se souleva légèrement pour se libérer d'Aphrodite, toujours profondément enfoui en lui, et s'allongea à ses cotés. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, tendrement. Ils avaient l'impression que s'ils s'éloignaient trop l'un de l'autre, ils en mourraient. Aphrodite venait de tomber d'une dépendance en une autre. De Joris en Kanon, qui lui-même était accro au Poisson dès la première prise. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un alcool fin et délectable et délicieusement enivrant. Oui, il était dépendant de son corps, de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de son amour qu'il sentait l'entourer et le pénétrer par chaque pore de sa peau jusqu'à son âme et son cœur.

Aphrodite, lui, ne cherchait plus à canaliser ses émotions. Ils les laissaient exploser en lui de façon anarchique. Il savait qu'il avait maintenant, lui aussi le droit d'avoir des désirs, des envies qu'il pourrait assouvir sans attendre la permission de le faire. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que l'emprise de Joris, si forte fut-elle, vole en éclat. Rien ne dure sans amour. Et il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux. En quelques heures, Aphrodite s'était libéré de ses chaînes mentales. Oh, bien sûr, il venait de s'enchaîner à nouveau, mais de la plus douce et de la plus tendre des façons.

Deux jours plus tard, en soirée, le téléphone sonna. Aphrodite se dégagea des bras de Kanon pour aller répondre.

- Allo, oui ?

_- C'est moi. Je veux te voir dans une heure chez moi. Mets ton cockring._

- Ca va pas être possible, rétorqua le Poisson en appuyant sur la touche main libre pour que Kanon suive la conversation.

_- La seule réponse que j'attends de ta part c'est "Oui, Maître Joris". Tu as peut-être envie d'être puni ?_

- Non, ça non plus j'ai pas envie !

_- Aphrodite ?_

- Quoi ?

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cette attitude rebelle avec moi ?_

- Y a qu'un truc que t'as besoin d'savoir Joris.

_- Et le quel ?_

- J'ai rencontré un autre maître. Et il est beaucoup plus doué que toi !

_- Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais bien que je suis le seul qui te comprennes et qui sache de quoi tu as besoin._

- Tu crois ? Alors ne raccroche pas et surtout écoute bien !

Il posa le combiné sur la table, se retourna vers Kanon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec un gémissement un peu trop appuyé peut-être. Le Dragon, comprenant où il voulait en venir, ne se fit pas prier. Il déshabilla son amant qui ronronnait en s'accrochant à son cou. Une fois nu, il le prépara à sa venue puis le fit se pencher sur la table basse du salon et prit possession de son corps avec force soupirs et gémissements lascifs.

- Hnn… c'est bon…

- Aphro… continuuuue….

- Ouiii comme ça… aaah... Joris ? T'es toujours là ? Joris ?

_- Bip… bip… bip…_

- Tu crois qu'il a compris ? fit Kanon toujours en possédant le corps d'Aphrodite qui avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement.

- J'suis prêt à…aaah… lui réexpliquer en direct live s'il le faut ! Hnn t'arrêtes pas…

- Aphro… j'vais jouir… bouge plus vite…

- Moi aussi… plus fort…

Le cri d'amour de deux cœurs qui s'aiment à travers les deux corps dans lesquels ils battent, s'entend jusqu'aux confins de l'univers…

Fin.


End file.
